Optical receivers are often implemented as transistor outline (TO)-can header assemblies. TO-can header assemblies typically include a metal cylindrical base, known as a header, four or five conductive leads having ends that pass through the header, a photodiode mounted on a mounting surface of the metal header, a receiver integrated circuit (IC) mounted on the mounting surface of the metal header, one or more passive components (e.g., capacitors, resistors, etc.) mounted on the mounting surface of the metal header, and a cap that is hermetically sealed to the metal header. The cap encases and protects the photodiode, receiver IC and other electrical devices (e.g., resistors, capacitors, etc.) mounted on the mounting surface of the header. The photodiode, the receiver IC, and the passive and/or active components that are mounted on the metal header are connected to ends of one or more of the conductive leads that pass through the metal header. A transparent window exists in the cap. An optical element (e.g., a plastic lens) is disposed between the transparent window and an end of an optical fiber attached to the TO-can header assembly to couple light passing out of the end of the optical fiber onto the photodiode.
An FC connector is a particular type of optical connector that incorporates a TO-can header assembly. The FC connector has been standardized in FOCIS 4 (Fiber Optic Connector Intermateability Standards (FOCIS) 4 of Electrical Industries Alliance/Telecommunications Industry Association (EIA/TIA)-604-04. In an FC connector, the TO-can header assembly is housed within a metal receptacle that has a threaded outer surface. The FC connector is designed to mate with an FC plug that holds an end of an optical fiber within a ferrule. The FC plug has a metal sleeve that is threaded on its inner surface and that can be moved from a rearward position to a forward position. In order to mate the FC plug with the FC connector, the end of the FC plug is inserted into the receptacle of the FC connector. The metal sleeve of the plug is then moved from the rearward position to the forward position over the threaded outer surface of the FC connector and rotated in the clockwise direction to cause the threads on the inner surface of the sleeve to engage the threads on the outer surface of the receptacle. In this way, the FC plug is securely attached to the FC connector.
When the FC connector is implemented as an optical receiver, the electrical and optoelectronic components of the receiver are typically directly attached to the mounting surface of the metal header. If passive or active electrical components are needed, they are typically implemented as chips that are die attached by a metallic (e.g., gold) bonding material to the mounting surface of the metal header and then wire bonded to one or more of the conductive leads. The die attachment and wire bonding processes are relatively expensive and time consuming to perform. Consequently, these processes increase manufacturing costs. It would be desirable to provide an FC-type optoelectronic assembly that obviates the need to perform these processes for passive and/or active electrical components used in the FC connector. It would also be desirable to provide and FC connector that is generally easier and less costly to manufacture.